


Troubled twins

by goodmoodiswho



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmoodiswho/pseuds/goodmoodiswho
Summary: AU, в котором Неудачников не семь, а восемь, и восьмым является сестра-близнец Ричи Тозиера.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	Troubled twins

**Author's Note:**

> Немного изменённая, но в целом та же работа, что и на Фикбуке. Приятного чтения.

Мэган Тозиер всегда мечтала о дочери. О маленькой белокурой девочке с голубыми глазами. Чтобы она могла одевать свою дочь в разные красивые платья, заплетать волосы в косы, ходить с ней по магазинам, когда та подрастет. Мечтала, как они будут вместе проводить время за чтением сначала сказок про принцев и принцесс, потом модных журналов, а когда-нибудь и каталога свадебных платьев. Мэгги думала, как в свои 16 лет её дочь приведёт домой красивого, порядочного, милого и умного парня, потом они, возможно, поженятся и у них будут дети, за которыми Мэган будет присматривать как за своими. И в её представлении, это было идеально. Идеальнее, чем её нынешняя жизнь. Она мечтала о дочери почти всю свою жизнь. 

Это началось, когда ей самой было лет 11, и она играла с разными куклами и резиновыми пупсами, представляя, что это её дети. Она ухаживала за ними, мыла (хотя в этом не было необходимости, но девочка уверяла себя — это будет полезным ей в будущем), расчесывала и заплетала им волосы, переодевала их в красивую одежду, часть из которой она сшила сама (не без помощи матери). Мэг проводила маленькие «чаепития», водила свои игрушки в такой же импровизированный игрушечный ресторан. Она пыталась делать для них дома из старых коробок, всячески их украшала и делала мебель из тряпок и своей одежды. Она грезила, как в будущем она так же будет играть и со своей дочкой. «Мам, когда у меня появится ребенок?», — как-то спросила Мэгги у собственной мамы. «Когда подрастёшь и выйдешь замуж, дорогая», — ответила ей женщина. И тогда девочка поставила себе цель: выйти замуж и обязательно завести дочь. 

В 17 она уже планировала свою жизнь на несколько лет вперёд. Она знала, когда ей нужно выйти замуж, чтобы они с мужем не жили «от зарплаты до зарплаты» за подработку, ведь она пока училась. Думала над тем, когда им завести дочь, чтобы она росла в достатке и могла иметь все, что имела сама девушка в детстве. Думала, сколько ей нужно откладывать на собственный дом. В общем, она знала, что делает со своей жизнью. 

В 22 Мэгги встретила своего будущего мужа, Уэнтуорта Тозиера. Он был красив, умён и галантен с ней, и девушке этого было достаточно, чтобы влюбиться в него. Они встречались с Уэнтом три года, после чего поженились. Они решили после окончания университета переехать в город Уэнта, потому что он был маленьким и уютным, как описывал его сам парень. Мэгги, обдумав все, в том числе как её дочь будет расти в таком приятном городе, с добрыми людьми вокруг, и как там она точно вырастет хорошим человеком, согласилась. После окончания университета, как они и планировали, они переехали в маленький тихий городок Дерри, который сразу понравился Мэган. 

Они с Уэнтуортом купили небольшой дом на пересечении Главной с улицей Джексон. Дом был на небольшой возвышенности, даже скорее на очень непримечательность холмике, но красивого вида тут не наблюдалось, как и из любой другой точки города. Может, красивые виды и были, но за восточнее, где-нибудь в лесу около Пустоши, как прозвали местные жители заросшую деревьями и кустами местность, или той же Коссут-Лейн. А здесь ничего интересного. По приезде, Уэнт познакомил Мэган с его родителями, что тогда жили в Дерри (но переехали в город побольше в начале 90-х годов). Они оказались приятными людьми, если не злить и не раздражать их. Но Мэг справлялась с этим очень даже хорошо. Они люди старых взглядов и устоев, они родились в 20-е, а с тех пор прошло чуть больше шестидесяти лет. Мэган хорошо знала своих родителей, они тоже достаточно консервативны ко всему, но они с удовольствием рассказывали о годах своей молодости — чем они занимались, что было под запретом родителей, а за что и вовсе можно было сесть на пару суток за решетку — поэтому для Мэгги не составило труда найти общий язык и с родителями Тозиера. 

Молодая пара жила в Дерри уже два года. Мэгги уже думала сказать Уэнту, мол, пора бы завести детей. Но похоже он и сам догадывался, что все идёт к этому разговору. 

— Уэнт, ну давай заведём ребёнка! — в мольбах просила Мэгги, сидя в кресле, и сложив руки на коленях, тревожно ожидая, что скажет муж.

— Мэгги, милая, — Уэнтуорт сидел в кресле напротив жены, которая нервно постукивала пяткой по полу, ожидая ответа мужа. — ты уверена, что нам нужна эта ответственность сейчас? Работаю пока только я, да и зарплата не самая лучшая. 

— Я устроюсь на работу! Я найду её так быстро, насколько это понадобится. Я ведь не прошу звёзд с неба, милый. Я мечтала о ребёнке все время, сколько себя помню. 

— Мэган говорила так воодушевленно и искренне, что после ещё некоторых уговоров, Мэг все-таки смогла уговорить мужа. Был конец мая.

***

Спустя несколько недель, Мэгги проснулась рано утром, часов в семь утра, и плохо себя чувствовала. У неё кружилась голова и её ужасно тошнило, и она решила, что сегодня утром она на всякий случай проведёт побольше времени в ванной комнате. Её сильно тошнило, и она решила наконец проверить, а вдруг…? 

Женщина достала маленькую коробочку с тестами и, достав один, посмотрела на него и сделала глубокий вдох и выдох. Она надеялась, что в этот раз у них все получилось. Она надеялась, что на сей раз этот чертов тест покажет две полосы, потому что все признаки на лицо. Она надеялась, что скоро у неё наконец будет та самая маленькая дочурка, о которой она так мечтала все эти годы… 

— Уэнтуорт! — девушка с криком открыла дверь ванной комнаты и сильно распахнула её. — Уэнтуорт! Уэнт! 

Супруг проснулся моментально (он спал всё это время, потому что был совсем не приспособлен к ранним подъемам) и потупил взгляд пару секунд, пока приходил в себя, но после он поднялся с кровати и подошёл к жене. Взгляд у него был явно напуганный, не каждый день его то ли испуганным, то ли взволнованным криком будит жена, вылетая из ванной. Он не мог пока мыслить рационально, чтобы сразу понять, что случилось, хотя будь это вечером, он скорее всего догадался бы сразу. Но сейчас — в семь часов утра, да ещё и в панике — он не мог трезво оценивать ситуацию, и поэтому просто крепко сжал предплечьям жены, немного наклонившись к ней. 

— Мэг, Мэгги, дорогая, что случилось? — он говорил с очень большим беспокойством и испугом, его голос дрожал, глаза бегали по лицу супруги, он пытался понять, какую важную новость она хочет ему сообщить. 

— Уэнт, я беременна! — она чуть ли не кричала от счастья! Они так долго об этом мечтали и так долго пытались, но наконец это случилось! Это просто дар богов спустя столько месяцев попыток! 

Уэнтворт потупил пару секунд на лицо Мэган, а после просиял и широко улыбнулся, крепко обнимая жену. Он был несказанно рад этой новости, ведь сам не меньше хотел ребёнка. И вот сейчас они с Мэг стоят в дверном проёме, ведущем в ванную, обнимаются, она держит в руке тест с двумя полосками и больше для счастья сейчас ничего и не нужно. 

Уэнтуорт отпрянул наконец от жены и посмотрел на неё с такой щенячьей радостью, на какую только были способны глаза Тозиера. Он, этот взгляд, да и сам мужчина, излучал невероятную нежность и любовь к своей жене и тому ребёнку, что появится предположительно в феврале или марте. 

— Мэг, я… Боже, я так рад! — у мужчины даже слезы на глазах проступили от счастья, он не мог спокойно сформулировать предложение и сказать, что он безумно счастлив и думает, что им нужно было бы обзавестись какими-нибудь вещами для малыша заранее, но он скажет это позже, когда они будут завтракать, а пока он прижимает женщину к груди и пытается не заплакать сильнее.

***

Снежинки падали с неба размеренно, медленно, завораживающе, двигались словно в танце, как если бы пытались ввести в транс. 

Мэган Тозиер была на девятом, заключительном месяце беременности. В ближайшие дни должны были появится её дети. Да, да, дети. Не один, как они с супругом ошибочно предполагали изначально, а двое, и врач сказал, что это, вероятно, близнецы, правда не сказал, однояйцевые или разнояйцевые. Мэгги не сильно заботило, «сколько-яйцевые» у неё дети, её больше беспокоили расходы, которые увеличивались вдвое. Уэнт сразу говорил, ещё на первых месяцах, что один ребёнок — это уже достаточно затратно, но вот двое… это усложняло ситуацию. Но Мэгги решительно заявила мужу, что как только оправится от родов, попробует найти хотя бы дешевенькую работу, а дети побудут несколько месяцев под присмотром бабушки и дедушки, родителей Уэнта, которые жили в это время буквально в соседнем доме. 

Мужчина отговаривал её от этой идеи, мол, она не сможет быстро отойти от родов и выйти на работу, но она сказала, что может потом уйти с работы, как только она заработает хоть какую-нибудь значительную сумму, пусть Уэнтворт только скажет. Спорить с ней мужчина не хотел, потому что знал — Мэган страшна в гневе и невыносимо упряма.

***

В один из вечеров, примерно в 10:07 вечера шестого марта Мэгги решила принять душ и освежиться. Она включила воду, подождала, пока она достаточно нагреется и принялась за мытьё. Она уже смывала шампунь, как почувствовала что-то странное в районе живота. Женщина выключила воду и в шоке поняла, что начали отходить воды. Она как можно быстрее вытерлась — волосы сушить уже не было времени, поэтому она только прошлась полотенцем по ним — оделась и вышла из ванной. Мэган быстрым шагом дошла до спальни, благо она была как раз напротив двери в ванную, и стала будить мужа. 

— Уэнтуорт! Господи, Уэнтворт! — Мэг была в панике. Что, если Уэнт не проснётся сейчас? Что, если ей придётся вести машину самой? Или идти к его родителям? 

К счастью, Уэнтуорт проснулся уже на пятой секунде истеричного крика жены о том, что ему нужно просыпаться и это неимоверно важно. 

— Мэг?.. Что… что случилось? — сам мужчина был напуган и тоже пребывал в шоке, смотря на испуганную супругу. — Ты… Подожди, уже?! 

Уэнтуорт подскочил с кровати и натянул на себя первое, что попалось под руку. Это оказалось синее поло и брюки. Уэнт и Мэгги быстрым, насколько это было возможно в положении женщины, шагом спустились вниз, вышли во двор, и мужчина бросился к машине. Это был темно-зеленый Плимут фурия 1958 года выпуска. Мэгги села в машину на заднее сидение и старалась дышать как можно более размеренно. 

— Да заводись же ты, черт подери! — ругался Уэнтуорт на легковушку. После трёх неудачных попыток, машина наконец завелась и Уэнт на максимально разрешённой скорости направлял авто в сторону больницы. 

Пара добралась до госпиталя очень быстро, несмотря на расстояние в пару сотен километров. Уэнт выбежал из машины, оставив жену сидеть в машине и бросился в больницу за кем-нибудь из врачей, чтобы те нашли, кто мог бы им помочь, а Мэгги аккуратно вышла из машины и встала рядом, тяжело дыша. И уже через минуту-две к машине из здания выходил Уэнт и ещё пара человек с носилками на колёсах, предположительно врачей, кто же ещё это мог быть. Они быстро положили Мэг на носилки и как можно скорее повезли к зданию. 

Дальше Уэнт уже смутно помнил, что произошло, потому что был в панике, да и в принципе не старался запомнить, что происходит, он просто бежал за врачами туда, куда и они. Его оставили за дверью, когда они добрались до нужного этажа. Уэнт сильно беспокоился, потому что слышал крики и стоны своей жены. Но он убеждал себя, что все будет в порядке, и с женой, и с детьми. Он сидел, час, два, три… он, казалось, просидел там целую вечность!

***

Уэнт проснулся в семь утра следующего дня. Он заснул прямо на скамье около кабинета акушера. Скамья была обита мягкой тканью, поэтому мужчина даже не отлежал себе ничего и ничего не затекло. Он медленно встал со скамьи, подошёл к окну: снега за ночь навалило столько, сколько не было ни в один день до этого. В Дерри всегда в начале марта было снежно и прохладно, но сегодняшнее утро было каким-то другим. Возможно, думал мужчина, потому что у него появились дети, а это было особенным событием. 

Уэнтуорт принялся расхаживать взад-вперёд перед дверью кабинета, оттуда не доносилось ни звука. В коридоре же наоборот, было много звуков для утра: потрескивание бело-синих ламп, тихое гудение от обогревателей, цоканье каблуков медсестёр, клацанье металлических тарелок на подносах этих самых медсестёр и много чего ещё. Позже, рядом с Уэнтом прошёл один из врачей Мэгги, скорее всего акушер. 

— Извините! Извините! Как моя жена? Она в порядке? Дети в порядке? — мужчина говорил встревожено и чуть ли не хотел сорваться и вбежать в палату и самому посмотреть, как там его супруга и дети. 

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Тозиер, с Мэган все хорошо. — спокойно объяснил доктор, положив ладонь на плечо Уэнтуорта. 

— И… а как дети? — с беспокойством спросил мужчина и с предостережением посмотрел на… как он понял по бейджу, на мистера Брукса, — Как они? 

— Всё прекрасно. У вас замечательные близнецы. Мальчик и девочка. Поздравляю с пополнением. — и на этих словах, мистер Брукс направился дальше по коридору. 

Уэнтуорт сел обратно на скамью, где спал некоторое время назад. Он оперся спиной о стену и выдохнул. «Мальчик и девочка» — подумал Уэнтуорт, улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Спустя пару минут из палаты вышла медсестра и сказала, что к миссис Тозиер уже можно зайти. 

Уэнт осторожно открыл дверь и заглянул. 

Светло-зелёная краска с верхней половины стен и голубая с нижней, белая горизонтальная полоса по середине, разделяющая зеленую и голубую краску; широкое окно по середине комнаты, по совместительству главный источник света во всей комнате этим утром. 

Уэнт тихо подошёл к кровати, на которой спала жена, а рядом в двух маленьких прозрачный кроватках лежали младенцы. Мужчина присел на край кровати и взял руку Мэгги. Она просто спала, ночью ей было явно нелегко. 

Уэнтуорт взял руку женщины в свою и стал поглаживать тыльную сторону её ладони большим пальцем. Её правая рука лежала на груди, и один её палец дернулся, наверное, ей снилось что-то. 

Уэнтуорт посмотрел на две люльки рядом с кроватью: один ребёнок был завернут в розовое одеяльце, другой — в светло-голубое. Девочка и мальчик, как и сказал врач. 

Тозиер взглянул на бумажную табличку на одной из люлек: «Дата рождения: 1975-03-07; Время: 04:26 AM». На второй люльке была такая же табличка, но с немного другим временем, на минуту позже. В дверь вошла медсестра с подносом в руках, на котором была какая-то еда. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Тозиер. Поздравляю, у вас замечательные здоровые дети. — сказала девушка в халате, поставила поднос на прикроватную тумбу и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Уэнтуорт даже не обратил на неё внимания. Сейчас ему была важна лишь его дорогая Мэгги, которую он любил без памяти, а теперь у него появились две причины любить её ещё больше.


End file.
